


The beginning of the end

by Gogeta408



Series: Mistake [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Changes to the story set the time line to about, Short chapters is how I do things, There is death, This is not gonna go the way you think, You Have Been Warned, end of season 2 around season 3 time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogeta408/pseuds/Gogeta408
Summary: One action, a sensible action.And it cost her everything.





	1. Mornings will never be the same again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I like writing and when a new idea comes it really makes itself known. So this little story idea has a bit of a build up. Even if the chapters are short.
> 
> Not a fan of long winded chapters, those years are behind me with writing.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope people like this, it just sort of came to me and I liked how I saw it.
> 
> So lets go.

The sun rose over the city tops of Paris, beginning its journey into the heavens and waking all those it greeted.

Marinettes eyelids scrunched up as the light hit her face, slowly tucking herself deep into her bed covers. “Go away sun... Let me sleep.” She whined.

It had been a long night. With patrols and making sure the house was tidy for her mom and dad.

“Marinette...” Tikki mumbled as she slowly awoke to her chosen’s voice.

Floating over to the young girl, the Kwami shifted through the covers. “You need to get up.”

“No.” Marinette replied. “I want to sleep a little longer, is that so wrong?”

“No I guess it’s not.” Tikki replied. “But on a school day? Yes.” The covers were pushed up by the small god. “It’s time to get up now.”

Marinette sighed, her head turned to look to the sun light creeping through her room. “Okay, okay...”

Climbing down, she couldn’t help but feel something felt amiss in the house. Tikki watched the young girl down her loft stairs. “Mom? Dad?” She glanced about the empty lounge, the curtains still closed, the T.V was off. “Odd...” She glanced to the bedroom door, her parent’s door still closed.

“Maybe they were tired from their night out?” Tikki asked, a bit unsure how to feel about this.

“I, guess?” Marinette muttered. She smiled at her Kwami. “I mean, it was their night out to celebrate their anniversary. Can’t be helped if they over slept from it.” Tikki nods as Marinette moved round her kitchen.

“Won’t customers be annoyed they failed to start up shop?” Marinette froze, that was important. “Maybe you should go check on them?” Tikki suggested as Marinette walked round to the down stairs door.

The kettle began to boil in the background as Marinette hummed in thought.

“I’ll go put a sorry notice on the shop door.” She responded. “Go turn the T.V on and turn up the volume a bit. That will wake them, I’ll be right back.” Marinette replied as she walked down the stairs.

Tikki watched her go before floating to the T.V setting the remote up and starting the large screen to life.

“Welcome to the morning news. I’m your host... Nadja Chamack.” The young woman spoke up.

Marinette reached the back of the shop, noticing the eerie quietness.

It felt really weird coming downstairs and not having the shop open. Marinette fluttered about behind the desk for the ‘Closed for the morning sign’. “Where did it get placed?”

“Last night there was a fatal car accident.” Nadja spoke from the T.V. “Due to a police chase that had drawn in several cars from a robbery.” Marinette froze and glanced up the stairs.

She remembered that, as last night on patrol with Chat Noir, she had watched some of the chase going on before heading home for the night.

“While the names have yet to be released, families have been informed about the incident as I speak.”

Marinette cheered as she found the sign. She hummed to herself as she walked to the shop door.

But her humming stopped as she also stopped still.

There stood at the shop door, a little caught off guard was Officer Roger. He looked surprised as they stared at one another before lowering his hand from knocking. He waved with a sad smile as Marinette walked up and opened the door.

“Hi there Officer Rogers... Um...” Marinette glanced away for a moment. “Mum and Dad are still sleeping. They were out late last night celebrating their Anniversary. So if you come back later I’m sure...” Roger took a long breath as shook his head.

“Marinette...” He took moments breath. “Would you... Mind if I come in...?” Marinette blinked for several moments before something seemed to click in the back of her head. “I... I have something to inform you about.”

The sign in her hands clatter to the floor as Marinette felt her whole world fall apart.

“I’m so sorry...”


	2. One mistake is a domino effect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm doing 2 chapters to test the water and get peoples thoughts. Enjoy

Twelve Hours ago...

Music played through Marinettes room, as she worked on her personal clothes projects. Beside her sat the Kwami, Tikki, who was watching with much interest at its chosen’s creative design. “I like this one here Marinette.” The girl smiled with a nod, she liked it too.

“But I’m sure I could do better...” She muttered as she focused more on her work.

“Marinette...” Her mother’s voice broke through the music, causing the girl to turn around to see her mother’s hand pushing the door open slightly to speak. “We’re about to go, mind coming down quickly?”

Marinette smiled before taking a long standing stretch from her work and made her way down stairs.

Her parents were all nicely dressed up for their night out in Paris. “We left some money to order food if you want.” Tom spoke as he glanced to his daughter before returning to his shoes. Sabine was busy closing curtains before turning to her daughter.

“Make sure you go to bed on time. No late nights okay?” Marinette nods with a smile. “Remember, school work first before anything else.” She kissed her daughters forehead making the girl giggle. “And don’t do anything silly. We want the house intact when we get home.”

“I’ll be fine.” Marinette responded with a smirk. “Now go enjoy yourselves tonight. Just don’t stay up to late yourselves, okay?” Tom chuckled as he picked up his keys and slung his jacket on his back.

“And do anything you wouldn’t?” Tom responded as he gave his little girl a hug. “Remember to lock up after we go and no boys over. Okay?”

“Daaaad...” Marinette sighed. If only she had one to be said no to.

Tom chuckled as he and Sabine made their way down stairs with Marinette at the heel. “Behave you two.” Marinette spoke as the older couple stepped out the door.

“Will do.” Sabine chuckled. “Good night.”

“Love you.” Tom said with a smile.

“Love you guys too.” With that the door shut and Marinette locked the door behind them. Upon reaching up stairs Marinette and Tikki giggled together.

“Pizza!” They cheered as one as they’re night began.

Once food had been delivered and eaten, Marinette went upstairs with Tikki and stretched as they looked at the city before them. “Ready to get going, Marinette?” Tikki asked with a smile as the girl nods.

“Time to patrol then! Tikki, Spots on!” And moments later she was off along the roof tops. Hoping, flipping and jumping with a skip in her step.

She loved the freedom, and knowing she had many years more of this was exciting and daunting.

“You look in a good mood for patrol, my Lady.” Ladybug smiled from her perch and turned to look at Chat Noir resting on atop a chimney. “Something exciting happen?”

“Not really...” Ladybug mused as her partner jumped down to her. “I’m just feeling extra happy today. That wrong?” She asked with a mocked annoyance with a childish poke at the underside of Chat’s chin.

The cat teen chuckled as he stepped back. “Not at all, the happier you are, the more I am.” He smiled and sighed happily as the girl smiled back. His gaze turned to the tower in the distance. “So how about a friendly race, Ladybug?” He grinned, ready for her to agree.

Oh he was about to be left in her dust as she yelled. “Last one there treats the other to sweets!” The girls figure already racing off.

Chat bolted after her as Ladybug yelled out her response and he responded “Cheater!”

They laughed as they raced along the roof tops; their gazes while smiling at one another, were still taking in for any signs of danger.

A normal night as always it would seem.

“Phew!” Chat Noir spoke as he rested on his staff. “That was a work out. What’s that, 2 to 3 on me?” He said with a grin as Ladybug glanced over with a smile.

“Guess you got to take tabs on your victories when you’re given them.” She stated with a smirk and crossed arms.

“Yikes, my lady I’m wounded.” She chuckled as she looked back out to the city. “It’s been quiet...” She nods.

“No night owl ‘heroes’. No danger to the city, just people going about as normal...” She wondered how her family was doing down below.

Chat’s staff beeped as his clock rang. “Guess it’s time to call it a night?” Ladybug nods as both fist bumps.

That’s when they could hear the police sirens. “Danger?” Both glance to it. “Check out?”

“I guess... Let’s go.” Both jumped several streets till they found the source.

It was a Police chase.

The two heroes watched the car being chased down by several police cars. “Should we get involved?” Chat asked curiously.

“If we did that, it would cause peoples trust in the police to lessen. We deal with the real trouble while the police deal with what they can handle.” Ladybug stated.

“I guess...” Chat responded.

“It’s not our place to take their jobs. Anyway, I’m off to bed as I’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Ladybug mused as she reached for her Yo-yo.

“Yeah, schools a drag sometimes.” Chat responded with a smile. “But I wouldn’t give it up for anything.” She glanced over with a smirk.

“Even being Chat Noir.” Chat glanced away.

“Okay. I’d keep this role over school.” He grinned to her. “See you next time Bugaboo.”

“Next time Kitty.”

With that both took off.

As the two heroes depart from the scene, they would later regret their very actions.

As several streets away, fate was about to stab Ladybug in the back.

Cause everyone makes mistakes...

The sound of tyres screeching and sirens following behind...

The sound of heavy objects mounting a curb as a woman screams.

A man’s cry for the one he loves as he tries to protect her. 

The sound of warm flesh, bouncing against cold metal...

The heavy sounds of metal crashing into a wall, with the engine still accelerating.

Blood dripping from the driver as several bodies lay limp in the car.

The faces of the dead, that lay in the streets.

The yelling of people who rushed to aid as more sirens came in the distance.

The silence knowing that there was nothing they could do.

And the knowing fact, as one Officer Rogers now stood before a young girl at the bakery the next morning.

A girl who was no older than his own daughter...

“There was an accident...”

Looking horrified at his words.

“I’m so sorry.”

Rogers took a baited breath; he had decided to be the one to break the news.

“Your parents are gone...”


	3. fear of the unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 is ready, but I'll wait till Saturday to post maybe

“Adrien!” Nathalie called out from the front door. “It’s time to go.” There were several moments later before the young Adrien Agreste came jogging from his room.

“Sorry Nathalie, was making sure I had everything.” The woman nods before leading the young heir of the house to the waiting car. Once Adrien was sat in the back, Nathalie and the large driver began their departure to school.

Adrien slumped on his seat as he looked to the outside world around him, wishing he could simply walk to school like anyone else. “Looks like a road closer...” Nathalie spoke as Adrien sat up to see what was going on. “Take a left here...” Adrien looked to see the police blocking the road off before hearing the radio start.

“Serve traffic in Paris today as one road is closed off still due to a fatality last night involving a car chase. The driver and three passengers were leaving the scene of a robbery last night when cars were called to pursuit them.” Adrien felt his throat go slightly dry listening to this.

“The driver lost control in the chase and ended up colliding with a building. All four were pronounced dead on impact.” Nathalie took a short breath listening to this. “Sadly these were not the only fatalities that night as a man and woman were also killed in the incident...”

The radio was turned off and Adrien glanced to Nathalie confused, only to see her staring at him. “Why did you turn that off?” He asked.

“You looked uneasy Adrien...” Nathalie responded as she stared at the mirror, looking at him. “You’re looking a bit pale.” Adrien gulped before sitting back. “I’d refrain from thinking on this, I know it doesn’t sound very nice but be glad it wasn’t you in their place.”

Adrien frowned as he glanced to the car window.

He wondered if his lady had heard about this. Could this incident be involved with the same car chase from last night?

“Adrien?” Nathalie spoke up, causing the teen to look back to her. “Do you want to go home? You look like your taking this rather badly.” It was worrying to see distress in the boys face for something like this.

“I... I’ll be okay.” Adrien responded. “Sorry.” He tried to smile. “Just I had a bad dream last night and this was a little too close to what we just heard.” The woman nods slowly, but looked unsure. “I’ll be okay Nathalie. Once I’m at school everything will be just fine.” Nathalie nods again before turning her attention to where the driver was going.

Adrien sighed again.

He hoped he would be okay.

As the car pulled up to the school, Adrien was greeted by the sight of his best friend Nino. “Dude!” Nino greeted with a smile, but frowned when he noticed the uneasy look Adrien had. “Bro, you okay?” Adrien nods slowly before his gaze drifted beyond Nino to the school.

Alya was stood looking away from the school, she looked worried. “What’s wrong with Alya?” Adrien asked curiously as Nino glanced back before turning back to Adrien.

“Alya’s worried about Marinette.” Nino turned to look at the bakery. “Look for yourself.” Adrien looked to the bakery and felt his chest tighten.

There was a police car outside the bakery.

The shop was closed.

“H-how long has that been there?” Adrien asked as he started to walk to the school.

“Since before anyone turned up for school.” Nino responded. “Alya has been waiting to see what it’s all about. We heard the news today and we’re hoping it wasn’t...” Nino didn’t want to say it.

Adrien nods too. “I really don’t want to think that either. M-maybe there was an issue this morning at the bakery?”

“Maybe...” Nino muttered as they reached Alya. “Yo, Alya.” The brunette turned, startled by the two teens. “Let’s head to class. Marinette will be along shortly and you can grill her about it then.” Alya turned to look at the bakery. “It’s probably nothing...” Nino reassured. “Let’s get inside and wait for our girl.”

“I guess...” Alya muttered as she remained looking at the building. “Y-yeah.” Alya spoke with a worried smile. “It’s probably nothing, let’s go.”

As they walked in to the building, Adrien had one last lingering stare at the bakery before heading inside.

Its okay, it’s not involving the Dupain-chengs.

It’s not involving Marinette.

Your actions didn’t kill her parents.

You’re only worrying yourself for no reason.

Adrien took a deep breath; he shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions.

He took a seat in class and leaned on his desk. “It’s probably nothing...” He mumbled to himself.

It wasn’t long before he caught wind of chatter.

“Hey you hear about the crash this morning? I heard it was multiple fatalities.” 

“I heard Chat Noir and Ladybug were seen nearby that night from the Ladyblogs spotter page.”

“Why didn’t they get involved?”

“I saw and police car outside Marinettes. You don’t think it involved her does it?”

“Oh god, I hope not. Marinettes too kind to have something so horrible happen to her.”

“Has anyone seen the teacher? She’s late to start class...”

“Dude.” Adrien jumped as Nino’s hand landed on his shoulder. “You’re not looking so good man.” Adrien took a breath. “Dude its fine. Nothing bad has happened to our friend Marinette.”

Adrien took a nervous breath. “Y-yeah. Nothing’s happened; I’m letting everyone’s chatter make me worried.” Nino nods slowly to his friend.

It was expected that Adrien would be worried. He has lost family, he knows the feeling. So Nino can understand the teen concern for Marinette’s family. They were such a loving family to everyone they met.

The class door opened and their teacher walked in.

But she didn’t look happy as her gaze met the class and then fell on Alya. “Alya,” Said girl perked up. “Could you come outside a moment please?” Alya nods slowly and followed her teacher out the door.

As the door shut, there was more chatter.

“Hey, is that Mr Damoclies?” One voice spoke.

“There’s an officer too.” Nino crept up to the door and glanced outside it.

Nino watched as the school head and the teacher stood watching the officer speak to Alya.

Mr Damoclies looked as still as he could, but his mouth was in a heavy frown.

Mrs Bustier had a hand over her mouth as she seemed distraught by what was going on.

Alya’s back was obscuring Nino’s vision of her as he looked at the serious face of the police officer.

Alya’s body began to shake as her hand went to her face. She was crying.

Seconds later, from a nod by the officer, Alya took a stumbling run from the three adults to the staircase. Nino could just make out her fleeing form before he noticed the adults looking at him.

Nino slowly crept back from their vision before walking back to his desk. “Nino?” Adrien asked nervously. “What happened?”

“Dude...” Nino muttered.

He didn’t want to think what was about to be spoken aloud as their teacher and school head stepped back into the room.

“Class...” Caline spoke, her voice broken as she tried to find some composer.

“I have some bad news.”


	4. comfort

Tick...

Tick...

Tick...

The clock echoed through the silence in the bedroom. The light of the sun was casting a long shadow through the room. The Light finished on the floor beside the girl who was currently suffering in grief.

Her elbows sunk into her knees as her hands rested on her cheeks.

Her gaze fixed on nothing as she played over the results of her actions.

I should have done something!

But it’s not my job to do what is meant for the police...

I killed my parents!

At least I said goodbye...

“Marinette...” Tikki spoke quietly, watching the girls eyes slowly turn to the Kwami. “I... I know it doesn’t amount to much...” The Kwami gulped as it stared at the girl. “But I’m here for you. I won’t let you burden this alone.”

Tears dripped from the girls face. “I killed them...”

“No you didn’t...” Tikki argued back as the Kwami hugged the girl’s cheek.

“I should have gotten involved with the police chase...” Her voice broke with each word she spoke.

“You don’t have too; it’s not your place to deal with every issue that arises.” Tikki responded.

“I want my mom and dad back.” Tikki nods, eyes watering also.

“I want them back too...”

There was a banging of doors. “Marinette!” Alya’s voice broke through the twos moment together.

“Alya?” Marinette spoke surprised as footsteps bounded to her room as Tikki took off like a grasshopper in the tall grass.

The hatch burst open as Alya ran into the room. She was breathing heavily as tears streaked her cheeks.

Marinette stared at her friend as Alya stared back. Tears still fresh on Marinette cheeks broke Alyas heart more. “Oh... Marinette...” Alya muttered as she stepped forward and quickly took the smaller girl into her arms. “I’m so sorry Marinette...”

Marinette blinked for several seconds before grasping Alyas jacket.

She should be stronger than this. She didn’t want to feel pity on her.

Tikki watched out of sight as the girls cried. Wishing she could be down there still to comfort the girl.

“We’ll help you through this Marinette.” Alya spoke. “H-have they asked you to identify the bodies?” She asked curiously. Marinette leaned back to look at her friend.

“Rogers asked me a few questions. Just to make sure that it wasn’t mistaken identity.”

“What happened?” Alya asked curiously.

“He said he was sorry to intrude.” Marinette started. “He asked me what my parents had been doing last night and asked if they were wearing ‘certain clothing’.” Alya watched Marinette play the whole morning before her.

“He didn’t want to believe it either.” Marinette continued. “I didn’t want to believe it. I wanted to see their bodies to be sure.”

“Marinette...” Alya began.

“Then he showed me their wedding rings...” Marinette glanced to her computer desk were they sat. “I couldn’t mistake them.” Tears began to fall again as her voice broke. “Papa always liked to show off the unique design.”

Alya hushed her small friend as the girl cried in her arms.

“They’re gone, Alya.” Alya hugged the girl tighter. “I’m an orphan...”

“We’ll find away to make it better girl.” Alya reassured. “We’ll all find away to help you through this...”

They remained quiet for a long while, it felt like eternity before Alya let go of her friend. “Let’s get out of here. How about a walk?” Marinette shook her head. “Girl.”

“I don’t want to face them yet.” Marinette muttered. “I don’t want to see the sadness, the pity for me. I’m... I don’t think I could take that yet.”

Maybe ever...

“You can’t stay here though Marinette.” Alya muttered. “It’s only going to make you feel worse.” Alya leaned back. “Come stay with my family. They’ll understand.” Marinette glanced up. “If we go now, we’ll avoid everyone and you can face them when you’re ready.”

Marinette glanced to her room and the picture of her parents and her. Then her gaze turned to Alya.

“Thank you.”


End file.
